As a method of cooling an electronic component, a liquid immersion cooling method has been known, in which an electronic component is immersed and cooled in a liquid coolant filled in a housing. For example, an electronic device has been known, in which an electronic component having a heat sink covered with a cover unit is immersed in a liquid coolant and the coolant is introduced into the cover unit from an inflow pipe connected to the cover unit (e.g., Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-518395).
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-518395.